


My Two Angels

by jyanism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baby Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Baby Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Mpreg, Mpreg is Normal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyanism/pseuds/jyanism
Summary: Chan has a problem at his school, and when Jihoon asked it, he didn't answered it. Then, Jihoon asked help from Seungcheol, who happened to know many things about kids.Parent! Jihoon, with Tutor! Seungcheol
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. One

Jihoon loves his life now. If he has to choose either change his life or go back to the past, he will not choose anything. He likes his life now, and it's more better than before. Even if his times are packed, he doesn't care. He loves his son so much, and he is his angel.

His parents don't like him and disowned when he came to them with a baby on his stomach. That time he was really sad, he has no one by his side and he doesn't know what to do, but do an abortion is the last thing he wanted. He wanted this baby, even if his stupid ex-boyfriend called him slut and broke up with him even if he knew that the baby is his baby.

He was so lucky when Jeonghan took him under his care, and let him stayed there until he found a stable job and bought a house for him and his baby. He stayed there even when Chan was born, because he's not so familiar with baby stuff, and Jeonghan (Hansol's father) was willingly to help him.

After a few months, he started to work at the Pledis as their composer. He likes the job even until now, he can do the job anywhere he wants, he can even work from home, and it's mean that he has many time to play with his angel, Chan. When Chan was two-year-old toddler, he at last, bought a apartment for them and started to live together. He loves Chan, and he never regret anything.

"Wakey, wakey! Daddy, wake up!" A toddler was sitting on his torso, and bouncing up and down to wake him up. He just groans in his sleep, as he pulls the toddler into his arms, and let him laying beside him on the bed.

"Daddy, you need to wake up." Chan says, as he shakes his arm while shoves the grown-up man away from him.

"I don't want to. I want to stay sleep with you, baby angel." He says, as he hugs the boy tightly.

Chan just chuckling at his father. "I'm not baby anymore, daddy. Today I'm going to enter the kindergarten! I'm not baby anymore, daddy."

Jihoon doesn't know if he should be happy or sad when his one and only son is entering the kindergarten a few hours later. He knows that he should be happy, especially when Chan is growing up perfectly, even with only one father as his guardian. But actually, he is sad, Chan is growing up and soon, who knows, maybe he will leave him to be with his other half.

"Daddy, I'm hunggwy." Chan says cutely, and pouting at his father who just looks at him with fond smile on his face, and lovely eyes.

"Okay, angel. Go wait for me at the living room, okay? I'll get ready." He says, as he lifts the kid to put him on the floor. And kisses his cheek and also forehead before runs to the bathroom to get some shower.

When he comes down after bathed, he finds Chan who is watching his favourite cartoon, which is We Bare Bears, with a carton of strawberry milk in his hands. He looks so cute when he just sits there with his legs spread open on the couch. He looks tiny, and Jihoon doesn't want to let him go, even to the kindergarten.

He leaves his son to watch the cartoon, while he makes his way to the kitchen to cook something delicious for his hungry angel. Since they still have one hour before the time he should send Chan, he decides to make some pancakes, which is his and Chan's favourite along with some muffins that he bought yesterday.

After done cooking, he put all the foods on the table, and calls Chan to come to the kitchen. But Chan didn't immediately came to him like he used to, and it's really weird to Jihoon. So, without wasting any more times, he comes to the boy instead, and he sees Chan is facing the oppposite of Jihoon.

"Angel, is something wrong?" He asks, but Chan just remains silent. He immediately runs to the boy, worried if something happened to the boy.

And something did happened to him. When he's standing in front of Chan, he sees that the strawberry milk was already poured into the boy's shirt, and also on the floor. Meanwhile Chan, he just looks at his dirty shirt with big tears are about to roll down on his cheeks.

He kneels in front of him, and takes both of his cheeks on his big hands. "Hey, angel. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Chan wipes the tears on his cheeks and surges into Jihoon and hides his face on his father's shoulder. Jihoon was surprised, but he just pats his back, and tries to soothe him.

"C-channie is not d-daddy's angel a-anymore." Chan tries to say in the middle of sniffles, and just cries out loud after that.

"Why, angel? Why did you say that? You're always my angel no matter what happen, okay?" He asks. Chan pulls away from his embrace and wipes the tears with his chubby hands.

"B-but, Uncle Hannie said that bad boy is not angel, a-and I'm a bad boy because I spilled the milk." He says, and Jihoon tried his best to resist himself from cooing at his own son, and pinching his cheeks.

"Well, it's true, Channie. But, you are my angel, and when I said that you still are my angel, you have to believe it, okay?" Chan nods his head, and Jihoon hugs him one more time.

He shouldn't say this, but he is so proud of himself and also Chan. When he was left together with Chan for the first time, without Jeonghan or Jisoo to help, he was panicked everytime the baby was crying. He didn't know what to do, and he felt like a bad father. But now, he's better than before and he's happy.

"So now, can you be a good boy for me and change your shirt and come back to the kitchen, Channie?"

"Yes, daddy!"

Jihoon just smiles as he looks at Chan who is running to their room until he fades away from his eyesight. After that, he goes back to the kitchen to prepare Chan's lunch for him to eat at the kindergarten. Chan likes to eat rice just like him, and Jihoon always feel happy to prepare it for Chan. After a few minutes, Chan comes back and they eat in peace just like any other days.

A few months later, Jihoon is worried of Chan. Everytime he asked the kid about his school work, or what he did at the kindergarten, he will avoid the questions by running away from Jihoon. He doesn't know what happened to Chan, especially when the kid doesn't want to tell him what happened to him. He always think that something happened to Chan, and that's why he always behaved like that, but Jeonghan said that it's just his imagination.

And since he wants to believe it, he believed what Jeonghan said. But now, here he is, sitting on a chair alone in front of a middle-aged woman in front of him.

"Is there something wrong with Chan?" He asks when the woman just kept silent everytime and doesn't say anything ever since he was here.

"There is, Mr...?"

"Jihoon. Call me Jihoon."

"Well, Jihoon. There's something wrong with Chan. He is too shy and silent, and he refused to say anything to anyone, even his teachers. And last week, we did an exam, and he failed it. It means that he doesn't understand what the teacher taught him, and when we asked him, he stayed silent or cried." 

Jihoon feels pang on his heart. It feels like someone just hit him on his chest with a knife. He never know that Chan was like that, he always thought that Chan is a bright boy who loves to smile and laugh at everything.

"W-what? So, what do you want me to do?"

"I suggest that you bring him to a therapist, so that—"

"A therapist?! Are you saying that he has some mental problem or what? He is five years old for fuck's sake!" Jihoon feels like he wants to cry. Chan is so precious to him, he doesn't deserve anything that happened to him now.

"Relax, Jihoon. It's my idea, I don't ask you to do it. But you have to do something before it's too late."

"Can I bring him back to home?"

He holds Chan's hand tightly on his bigger hands as both of them make their ways to his car, outside the kindergarten. Chan looks just confused as his father, but of course Chan's more confused. "Daddy, are we going somewhere?"

He startles when he heard it as he was too busy with his mind. He finds Chan is looking at him curiously with his big eyes. Jihoon can't hold it anymore, so he pulls the poor boy and cries on his hair.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry, I'm such a bad father, right? I- I can't even take care of you, I'm—" He stops talking as the tears keep falling down.

"Daddy, is there something wrong? What are you saying? You're not a bad father!" When he heard Chan's voice, he knows that the boy is also in the edge to cry, when he saw that his father's crying.

"Channie baby, I- I have something to ask you. What happened at school? Can you be a good boy and answer me?" Jihoon asks as he sees that Chan's eyes went wide when he heard the question.

"I- there's nothing wrong, daddy. I—"

"Channie, can you please tell me so that I can help you? A-am I a bad daddy for you? That's why you don't want to say anything to me anymore, baby? You know that I always here, by your side, anywhere and anytime." He sighs when he saw that Chan just remains silent while fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Are you hate going to school anymore? Do you want to stay at home?" He asks. Chan is still a kid, there must a reason for him to suddenly acted like that. Chan looks bright when Jihoon asked it, and Jihoon knew that he should do something.

"C-can I?"

Jihoon smiles at Chan, who is now grinning happily at him and looking at him with his wide eyes. "For now, yes. But you have to let me know, why you don't want to go to school, okay?"

When Jihoon said that a few weeks ago, he believed that Chan will tell him at last. He believed that he will solve the problem without involving a therapist like what the teacher said, and Chan will go to school like usual. But that's not what happened now. Chan is still refuses to talk to him, and he still can't do anything about that. The kid will either cry or running away from him, and he didn't even do anything about that.

After Jihoon put Chan to sleep, he went back to his room, and called his friend, Jeonghan. He doesn't know what to do anymore, and he thinks that maybe the older will know what to do since he is more experienced than Jihoon. Even if it was late at night, Jeonghan still answered the phone call.

 _"Hey, Jihoon. What's wrong?"_ Jeonghan, as usual looks happy. Sometimes, Jihoon always envies at Jeonghan. He's perfect, and he has Jisoo, who is going to be there with him.

Jihoon wants someone like that too. Of course, he said that he's happy now, but he also wants someone that can cuddle to him everytime he went back to home, with tired eyes and mind. He wants someone to be with Chan and him everytime they're in trouble.

 _"Ji?"_ Jeonghan asks when Jihoon just freezes in front of the phone.

"Oh, hyung. I-i'm sorry. Actually, I have something to talk to you. Oh— hi, Jisoo-hyung!"

 _"Hi, Ji. Is it okay for me to join too?"_ Jisoo asks from his place which is beside Jeonghan on the couch.

"Of course! I need both of you."

_"So, what happened? Is it about Chan?"_

"If something happened to Hansol, and he refused to say about it, what will you do?" He asks. Sometimes, he always think that Chan doesn't want to say anything to Jihoon because he doesn't believe him, and it means that he done his job as a parent badly.

_"Of course we will wait until he is ready to say it, and if it's something bad, we try our best to help him. What's wrong, Jihoon?"_

He doesn't realize, but he's crying while talking to them. "I- I don't know what to do anymore, hyungs. Last week, his teacher called me and said that Chan refused to talk to any classmates in his class, and he has a problem with his studies. T-they said something about meeting a therapist too, b-but my boy doesn't have mental problem and there's no reason for me to do just like what she said."

 _"Oh, Hoonie. It's okay, don't cry. We're here to help you. Have you try to talk to him?"_ Jisoo asked and Jihoon nods his head as he wipes the tears on his cheeks.

_"What did he say?"_

"He doesn't say anything, and he refused to talk to me. Everytime I tried to talk to him, he will lock himself in his room, and even threatened me and said that he doesn't want to eat his food if I don't stop talking."

Both of the guys on the other side are laughing at the Jihoon who was pouting ad he said that. _"You know what, Ji, you and Chan are just the same. Both of you will threaten anyone, and you did that to me."_

"Hyung!" He chuckles as he suddenly remembers what Jeonghan meant by that.

_"Okay, I'm sorry. You know what, I know a person who can help you with Chan. He studied about kids in a university, I don't remember what the course is, but he once helped us, so I recommend him to you. He also can be the tutor to Chan, as I know you don't have any time to teach Chan, right? He's my old friend, so it's okay."_

Jihoon thinks about it for a long time. It's true that he doesn't has any time because he just needs to finish a song for this popular boy group by next week.

"But, what if Chan doesn't like him? I mean, I don't know maybe he has problem to socialize with people." Jihoon says.

"Oh, it's okay. Like what I said, he knows better about kids than us, Jihoon. He knows how to win his heart. So, what do you say?"

"Okay, hyung. Give me his number."

Jihoon immediately messaged the person as soon as he got the number the next day. He said what he wanted and how he knew him, and the person agreed to meet him on the weekend at the cafe near his workplace. That's why he is now sitting on the chair at the table at the corner of the cafe, away from other people.

Jihoon is so nervous right now, he forgot to ask the man's name, and he still doesn't know his name, and his appearance. The only thing that he knew, is that the person is man and has a same age with Jeonghan and Jisoo. He already ordered his beverage, which is Java Chip Frappe with extra extra whipped cream.

"Lee... Jihoon?" He lifts his head up only to meet with a pair of beautiful eyes with long eyelashes. His lip is rosey and plump. He looks so handsome that Jihoon feels insecure right now.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Choi Seungcheol, the one that you messaged a few days ago. I just realized that I forgot to introduce myself before. I'm sorry." The man, Seungcheol, says as he sits on the only remaining seat in front of Jihoon.

"No, it's okay. What do you want to drink, I can order it. I already ordered mine." Jihoon says, and points his finger at his drink that was almost finished.

"It's okay, I already ordered too. So, you're Jeonghan's friend, right? Did he said something about me?" Seungcheol says as he looks at Jihoon excitedly.

"No, he's not. He just said that you're studied something about kids during your university's time, and that you helped him with Hansol before. So, he recommended me to you." As soon as he said it, Seungcheol smiles and shows his dimples.

"So, you have a problem with your kids?"

To be honest, Jihoon doesn't want to share any of his problems with a stranger, especially to this beautiful stranger, because he doesn't want anyone to think that he's a bad parent to his child. Who knows, maybe someone will take his son away from him, and he doesn't want that to happen.

"Uhm— he's Chan. My one and only angel and I love him so much. I- I think Chan hides something from me and he didn't want to say about it with me. He also has a problem with his studies, and to be honest, I don't know what to do."

Jihoon lifts his head to look at Seungcheol who remains silent even after he finished said it. Seungcheol just smiles at him, and Jihoon can't help but also smiles at Seungcheol.

"Well, I can help you. But you have to know that I also working, so I'll be at your house only at night, is it okay with you? And for weekend, I'll go anytime you want." Seungcheol says, and Jihoon is trying his best to not cry in front of the man, and makes him looks weird.

"T-thank you so much, Seungcheol-ssi. I appreciate it."

When Seungcheol went home from the cafe that day, he can't stop thinking about Jihoon who looks so tiny and young when he wears that oversized hoodie that covered half of his body. If people look at him, they wouldn't guess that Jihoon has a seven years old boy as his son. Seungcheol determines to help him when he looks at his face, and how his eyes are sparkling with excitement when Seungcheol agreed to help him.

Seungcheol owns two cafes around Seoul, and three cafes outside Seoul, and also one restaurant at Daegu (his parents take care of it). To be honest, he's very busy lately especially when one of his cafe was sabotaged by his enemy, but he still wants to help Jihoon, because he misses to interact with kids.

Seungcheol lives with his cousin, Soonyoung who is a dancer and also part-time choreographer at one of the big companies in Korea. Soonyoung always spend his time at either his practice room, or at his boyfriend's house. But now, both of them are at his house, playing some video games while Seungcheol just watches it.

"Are you sure you want to do it, hyung? We all know that you're very busy recently until you always forgot to go home." Soonyoung asked, didn't even look at Seungcheol and focuses more on his game.

"Yeah, hyung. We don't want you to be stressed or something. You're rich enough, you don't have to do any job!" Seokmin says, as he pats Seungcheol's thigh twice.

"It's not because of money, Seokminnie. It just— I want to help him, he looks like he needs helps from me and you know that I'm good with kids, right? And, he looks so young, and he has a kid! I'm sure all of this things are unfamiliar for him."

"You're too nice, hyung. If you need anything, just ask us." Says Soonyoung. He never see Soonyoung looks so serious like right now. The younger always so bright, full with jokes and always makes him laugh when he was stressed.

"Of course."

"By the way hyung, what is his name?" Asks Seokmin as he put the can of beer, that he got from the refrigerator, in his hands.

"Thanks. His name is Jihoon, Lee Jihoon. His son's name is Lee Chan, and Jihoon said that he's cute, and I saw his picture on his wallpaper, and he's cute. Too cute, and I bet both of you will immediately love the kid."

He still remember, when Jihoon went to toilet, he left his phone on the table, and Seungcheol accidentally looked at the wallpaper when someone was messaging the younger. His wallpaper is a picture of him, and also one boy that looks so small beside him. Both of them have the same eyes, and he can see that it's Jihoon's son.

"So, when will you go to meet the kid?" Asks Soonyoung as both of them already left the games to sit and talk with him instead.

"Tomorrow, since I don't have anything to do, and Jihoon also not busy, so maybe I can meet Chan and talk to him." Says Seungcheol.

Jihoon knows that today is the day that Seungcheol will come to his house, and meet Chan. He also thought that he will be at home all day for today, so that he doesn't leave Chan alone with Seungcheol, but suddenly Bumzu (his co-worker) called him and asked him to go to Pledis as soon as possible. He wants to say no, of course, but he can't. He knows there must be something wrong if Bumzu called him.

Jihoon is tapping his foot on the floor while waiting for Seungcheol to come. Chan is sleeping, and he knows that he should wake him up before he go, but Chan is just like him, he can't wake up easily and if someone disturbed him, he'll cry. At last,he hears someone's knocking on his door, and he immediately runs to the door and opens it widely.

"Hi, Jihoon." As usual, Seungcheol looks so handsome even if he just wears blue jean with a white t-shirt.

"Hi, Seungcheol. Get in." He says, as he moves away from the door frame to let the older enters the house, before he closes the door.

"Okay, I know I said that I'm not busy today, but turned out that I'm busy, and I need to go to my work as soon as possible. Chan's sleeping, and I'm so so sorry, Seungcheol-ssi. I'll make it up for you one day."

"So, you won't be at home today? " Asks Seungcheol, a little bit sad to be honest. He wants to get to know Jihoon more, and maybe be friend with him too. Jihoon nods his head, and just looks at the floor, refuses to meet his eyes.

"It's okay. You don't have to be sorry at me." He says, as he pats Jihoon's shoulder, and shows him his reassuring smile.

"You're too nice, Seungcheol-ssi. I- I don't know what to do without you. Chan is sleeping, he will be wake up later, and he will cry when I'm not there. And if he cried, let him watch his We Bare Bears cartoon since it is his favourite. You can do whatever you want, you can cook, you can play and so on, I don't care. Chan loves Oreo, and I have like three packs of it inside the cabinet, you can give it to him if he is still crying. And—"

"Jihoon." Seungcheol holds both of the younger's shoulder, and makes Jihoon looks at him in his eyes. "It's okay, you can go. I'll do my best to soothe him if he cried. And I have your number, I'll call you if I can't handle it. You can go, Jihoon."

Jihoon nods his head, but still looks at Seungcheol's eyes. "You're so nice to me, Seungcheol-ssi."

Seungcheol chuckles, and it does something to Jihoon, especially when he feels that he starts to smile, and doesn't feel too nervous anymore.

"You said it twice already, and please, just call Seungcheol, or Seungcheol-hyung." Seungcheol says.

After that, Jihoon left the house, and Seungcheol is alone in this house. He looks at his surrounding as he didn't has time to do it before. The house is not too small but not too big for two people to live inside it. The kitchen, meanwhile, is simple. He can see a few drawings and also some pictures on the refrigerator, and Seungcheol didn't realize that he just smiles to the cute picture of Jihoon with his son.

"Daddy?" He jumps at his place when he heard the voice. He twists his body, and sees Chan, who is rubbing his eyes to get rid of the drowsiness. He looks cute with that dinosaur onesie, and an otter plushie on his other hand.

When the kid meets his eyes, Seungcheol can see that his eyes went wide, when he realizes that the man in front of him now is not his daddy, but someone that he doesn't know. "W-who are you?" He asks, as he tighten his hold on his otter plushie.

"Hi, Chan. My name is Seungcheol, but you can call me Uncle Cheol. I'm your daddy's friend." He says, as he is slowly going to Chan, and kneeling in front of him.

"Where's daddy?" He asks, and Seungcheol knows that Chan is on the edge to cry, and he doesn't want the kid to cry. Even if he knows that Chan will look cute when he's crying, but he doesn't want that to happen.

"Daddy's working, his co-worker called him, and he already went out."

"W-without saying good bye to me?" Chan says, and sniffles as he tries to not cry now.

"Well, he didn't said it because you're sleeping, and he doesn't want you to wake up, so he just let you sleep." Seungcheol explains slowly, so that Chan can understand what he was trying to say.

"Did he kiss me?" Everyone that knows Jihoon will know that he never leave the house or Chan without kiss his cheek or forehead or anywhere. It's his thing, ever since he got Chan. He needs to kiss him because Chan is his lucky charm.

"Of course he kiss you, Chan. I saw it with my eyes." Seungcheol lies to Chan. He didn't see it to be honest, but of course Jihoon will not forget about it, and plus, he doesn't want to make Chan cries.

"Really?"

"Of course, angel."

"No, Uncle Cheollie. You can't call me angel! Daddy will be mad at you, because I'm his angel only." Chan says, as he tries to look angry at Seungcheol, and the older just sees it as something's cute.

"Really? Then, what should I call you?" Seungcheol says, pretends to be sad.

"Call me sunshine! Uncle Hannie always called Hansol as sunshine, and I loved it!" Chan smiles, showing his teeth.

"Sunshine? Is Channie, my sunshine?" He asks, as he lifts the giggling boy into his arms, and Chan immediately wraps his hands on his nape.

"Uncle, you're so warm! Daddy must love it if he hugs you!" Chan says, as he leans his head on the man's shoulder, as he faces Seungcheol's neck. Meanwhile Seungcheol, he starts the feel the dust of pink on his cheeks as he thinks about Jihoon hugs him, and hides his face on his chest.

"So, Channie, what are we going to do now?"  
  
  



	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan revealed the reason why he hated to go to school to his favourite Uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I forgot to clarify something on the first chap. This story is actually a oneshot. Well, I tried to make it as a oneshot. I was so busy recently, and this chap has been on my draft for more than a month! So, enjoy!

It's been almost a month since Seungcheol came to Jihoon's and Chan's life, and to be honest, Jihoon never felt this happy when Chan likes other person than him. He likes to see that Seungcheol can do thing that he can't do with Chan, and make the boy happy. Even though, he sometimes feels a little bit jealous about it, he feels happy when Chan started to study again. 

Days by days, Jihoon became closer to him, as every time he went home, Seungcheol always tried have a conversation with him. Even if Jihoon never show any interest on the first week, Seungcheol never give up. And at last, who expect it, that Jihoon at last opened up to another person than Jeonghan and Jisoo. He became comfortable with him, and it's nice. Seungcheol is such a nice man, and Jihoon is so lucky to have him as Chan's tutor and also babysitter when he needs to go somewhere without Chan. 

Jihoon didn't know that he'll be going back home late at night today. As what Bumzu said, the CEO wanted them to finish the title song, that he made for that new boy group, and send the song by today. So, since he doesn't even start to do the song, he needs to do it today with the helps from a few composers there, and thankfully, he finished the song. 

While he was doing his work, he kept looking at his phone, since Seungcheol never call him and say anything to him. Everytime he went out to work (not always as he loves to work from home more), Seungcheol will either message or call him to inform him about Chan, or ask his permission to do something. When he enters the house, he found his baby is sleeping peacefully on Seungcheol's chest, while the said man just focuses on the television in front of him. 

The scene in front of him makes him feels butterflies in his stomach. Both of them looks like son and father, and they look cute. 

"Oh, Jihoon. You're back!" Seungcheol says, as Jihoon starts to unwrap the scarf on his neck, and put the jacket on the hanger behind him. 

"Hi, hyung. How's Chan?" He asks, looking at his sleeping son. 

"He's okay, and he didn't cry like what you told me." He says, and caresses Chan's hair. Today, both of them spent their time to get to know each other. They played football together at the backyard and after that cooked together. They did many things together and Seungcheol felt so happy. 

"H-how he can sleep there?"

"Well, maybe the show that I put was boring, so he ended up sleeping." Seungcheol says silently when Chan begins to move around on his laps, to find a comfortable position.

"B-but he never sleep without me. When Jeonghan-hyung tried to put Chan to sleep, he cried because he always want me." Jihoon says, as he sits beside Seungcheol. 

"Maybe he's too tired today. We did many things together, you know." 

"Thank you, hyung. I really appreciate it, I never have time to do whatever you both did." Jihoon says, as he also caresses Chan's hair. 

"Say, Jihoon. Did you eat already?" He asks, and Jihoon shakes his head sheepishly. 

"You're lucky, there's something to eat for you in the kitchen. You go to the kitchen first, and I'll come after put Chan to sleep, okay?" 

"No! Let me put him in his room, I- I missed him." Jihoon says, as he holds the kid carefully on his arms so that Chan doesn't wake up and cry like he always do when someone disturbed him from sleep. This week, Jihoon always spent most of his times in the company or his studio. He rarely has time with Chan, and everytime he went home, Chan will either sleep or about to sleep, until he doesn't care about Jihoon that wanted to hug him tightly.

Chan is became bigger, as he is now a kindergartner, but he still loves everytime he holds Chan in his arms, and let the boy leans his head on his shoulder. Even if Chan always refused to do so, ( _"I'm not a baby anymore, daddy!"_ ) he knows that deep down on the kid's heart, he loves it. Jihoon put Chan carefully on his toy-story-theme bed, and let the kid snuggles his face to the big dinosaur plushie beside him. 

He caresses Chan's hair, as he put the blanket closer to his chest, so that he's not too cold when he's sleeping, and end up catch the flu. "I'm sorry, angel. It's all for you. I'll make it up to you later, ok, angel?" 

"He misses you, you know." Jihoon jumps on his seat, which is on the bed, when he heard the voice. He twistes his body, and sees Seungcheol, who is leaning half of his body on door frame and folds both of his hands on his chest. 

"Hyung! You startled me!" Jihoon half shouting, as he makes his way to him, and hit him on the shoulder for startled (and laughing) at him. 

"I'm sorry, Hoonie. You look too immersed with Chan, and I'm pretty sure that you will be there until I left the house if I don't come there, right?" Jihoon doesn't answer, but lowing his head, as he is blushing now, because what Seungcheol said is all true (it's not because of the nickname, of course!).

Both of them started to walk together out from Chan's room, and go to the kitchen. "What did you cooked, hyung?" Asks Jihoon. 

Seungcheol always cooked for Jihoon. Everytime he went home from work, he will find at least one plate of fried rice on top of the dining table. Even if he has Chan to take care of, Jihoon doesn't always cooked at home. He only cooks when Chan or him wanted to eat, and during nights, he will order the food. But, ever since he has Seungcheol, he rarely order foods, and will eat with the older. 

"Chan said he missed spicy mixed noodle that you always made for him, so I tried to make one. But he said, I failed! You need to teach me how to do it, Jihoon, I need to show Chan, that I can cook it too." Seungcheol puffs his cheeks as he thought about what just happened before.

Jihoon just chuckles at Seungcheol. He knows too well about Chan's favourite which is his spicy mixed noodle. That's the first food he gave to Chan, as soon as he started to eat something other than baby's food (of course after he got rid of the spiciness). Start from there, the kid really loves to eat spicy mixed noodle, and would asked Jihoon for a bite. 

"Sure, Seungcheol-hyung." Then, they started to eat in silence, well actually Jihoon is the one who's eating the mixed noodle while the older is either watching him in silence or playing his phone. 

This Jihoon and Jihoon that he met for the first time is totally different person. When he first met him, Jihoon looked so pale, he has bags under his eyes, his lip is not as rosey as now, they was dry. Even if he looked cute that time, for Seungcheol, this Jihoon in front of him is cuter and he likes it. 

"You know, Jihoon— Chan misses you so much. He always said that he wants to play with you. I think you should take a break from your work, and spend your time with him. I- I know that I'm just a stranger for you, but—" 

"No." He says, silently, but Seungcheol still can hear it. 

"What?" 

"You're not a stranger, hyung. You are like another father for Chan, and f-friend for me. I really love to have you here, and it's your job, right? To figure about Chan, and tell me what should I do to him, right?" Jihoon says, as his hand makes it way to Seungcheol's hand, and squeezes it to reassure the older. 

"Thanks, Ji." Seungcheol shows his bright smile to Jihoon, and both of them just look at each other for almost ten seconds, before Jihoon breaks it as he feels that there's dusted of pink on both of his cheeks. Everytime, he tries to look at Seungcheol, he will end up being a stupid blushing mess, and hide his face from Seungcheol. 

"So, what should I do?" Asks Jihoon, as he tries to avoid Seungcheol's eyes. 

"Spend your day with him, Ji. Bring him to his favourite place, do what he really wants, go to eat, and so on. You do anything, and Chan will be happy as long as you're with him."

"C-can you, follow me?" He asks, and he sees that Seungcheol is looking at him surprisedly and has his eyes opened widely. "I- I mean, only if you want." 

Seungcheol smiles as he looks at the fluttered boy in front of him. "I'm so sorry, Jihoon, but I can't follow you. Both of you need to spend together, family time." 

"Okay." He says softly, and Seungcheol just ruffles the boy's hair. Seungcheol would like to follow Jihoon and Chan if it means that he can spend more time with Jihoon and also Chan. But he knew that Chan misses his daddy so much, and if he followed them, he will disturb Jihoon from spending time with his son. 

"I remember that you told me that Chan has a problem at his school, right? And you told me that he didn't said anything to you, right?" Seungcheol asks, and Jihoon stops eating when he heard it. To be honest, he started to forget about it because Chan looks happier now. He nods his head slowly when Seungcheol just looks at him.

"I think that I will start it soon, so that we will know what happened with Chan faster, right?" 

Jihoon nods his head again. He wants to know about Chan, because he is his son, but at the same time, he doesn't want Seungcheol to do it faster. Because he knows that, Seungcheol will stop coming to his house and tutor Chan, when he did his job. His real job, help Jihoon to find Chan's problem. He started to grow liking to Seungcheol, he feels happy everytime both of them talk to each other, he knows that Chan also likes Seungcheol. 

"Hey, Jihoon. You heard what I said?" Seungcheol's voice breaks his daydreaming and Jihoon looks at the older confusedly.

"W-what did you said, hyung?" 

"I said that, you should stop by my cafe, during your healing time with Chan." 

"You have a cafe?" Seungcheol laughs loudly when he heard it. 

"Jeonghan didn't said anything about my job?" He asks, and Jihoon just shakes his head as he tries to remember his conversation with Jeonghan. And no, he doesn't remember anything about Seungcheol's job.

"Well, I own a few cafes around Korea. Only a few." 

"What the— Hyung! How can you keep it from me for a month?!" 

Seungcheol laughs again, but this time louder than before. He knows that Jihoon likes coffee more than anything, but he doesn't expect Jihoon to get mad at him because keep it secret. 

"So, that's why you made coffee more delicious than anyone." Jihoon says again softly. Seungcheol sometimes would always made a coffee for Jihoon if he came earlier to their house and Jihoon didn't go to work yet. It's delicious, and he will ask the older to make it so that he can bring it to work (and he doesn't have to waste his money to buy one). 

"I'm sorry, Jihoonie. I never think that you will be mad like that. If I knew, of course I tell you." Seungcheol chuckles, as his hand flies to Jihoon's head, and ruffles his fluffy hair. Jihoon tries to not look at the older when he did that, as he doesn't believe himself to not blushing when he meets his eyes. 

"I think I should go now. It's late, and I don't want to disturb you anymore." Seungcheol says, and Jihoon immediately looks lifts his head to look at him. Who know, maybe he's lying to him right now.

"B-but you never disturb me. I like to have you here." 

"You don't have to lie to me, Ji. I know you want to sleep. I should go now, meet you tomorrow!" 

And with that, Seungcheol left and Jihoon never felt lonely like this before. He is alone in his house, which is a common thing for him before he met Seungcheol, but now, he just want someone to accompany him, and his name is Seungcheol.

Seungcheol is now preparing lunch for him and also Chan, who is now sitting peacefully on one of the bench at the island, while drawing something on the blank paper that he gave the boy when he said that he was bored. Jihoon, as usual, went to the company to finish two of his songs and after that, he will stay at home every day, and work from home. 

Today, he and Jihoon never meet each other, as he went to work early in the morning before he arrived at the house. When he came to the house earlier, he only saw Mrs Kim, who is the Jihoon's neighbour, who was taking care of Chan while he isn't arrive yet. 

After both of them done watching the movies, Chan was whining, saying that he was hungry, and hadn't eat anything after the breakfast. And soon, he brought the kid to sit on the chair, while he was preparing to cook some foods for both of them. As he was preparing the foods, he always looking at Chan, as he stirring the foods, and he smiling when he saw the kid, who is so focused in his job, as he let out his tongue cutely. 

As soon as he done cooking, he shouted to Chan to clean all his things and put it in his room, while he put all the foods on the table. Both of them eat silently while Chan sometimes asked him about many things. 

"Channie." He called the kid, and when the kid stops eating, and looks at him instead, he continues. "Don't you want to go to school?" 

He can see how his shoulder is tense, and he avoids his eyes, as he continues eating. Seungcheol sighs, as Jihoon already warned him about this. He knows that Chan is not going to tell him easily, but well, he can try. He put the chopsticks down, and folds both of his hands together on the table. He watches Chan until the said boy at last looking at him. 

He kept looking at him, even when Chan was hesitated to eat or to stop eating like him. Even when Chan was on the edge to cry because he was ignoring the kid. Even when Chan held his forearm tightly, while begging him to talk to him. But he stopped when Chan begins to cry, and the only thing he can do is bringing the kid into his embrace while he is sitting on his lap. Chan tightly holds his shirt with his arm, and leans on his chest. 

"Sunshine, why are you crying?" He asks, he feel bad actually when he saw the tears on his cheeks. The kid rarely cry, and the only time that he saw he was crying is during his first day, and that's mean that this is the second time. He keeps caresses his hair, and soothing him. 

"Because Channie made Cheollie mad and hate me. I'm sorry, Channie is sorry."

"I'm not mad at you, baby. Never hate you. I just disappointed with you, sunshine." He says, and Chan immediately let go of his shirt, and looks at him with his eyes open widely. His eyes are red, and puffed and it's all because of the crying mess earlier. 

Chan is confused right now. He stopped crying as soon as he heard what the older just said because he didn't understand what he just said because of that difficult word. "Diss- dissa- what?" 

Seungcheol laughs loudly as his head leans back to the chair, and Chan just looks at him weirdly. "Oh my God, Channie! I really can't be mad longer at you. You're too cute. It means that I'm sad, Channie." 

"Sad? Because of me?" He nods his head to answer the kid's question. 

"Because I don't answer your question?" He nods again. Sometimes, Seungcheol always thought that Chan is actually more clever than a kid around his age. He knows how to spell big words, and understand most of it (except _disappointed_ ). 

"You promised to tell me everything, right? I'm here for you, Dino. You know you can tell me, right?" Asks Seungcheol, and he just smiles when he heard Seungcheol called him Dino, a nickname that he gave himself when he knew that Seungcheol's nickname. 

"Can we go to my room, and cuddling together? So that, you won't leave me after that." He says, and Seungcheol just smiles at him, agreeing immediately. 

Both of them make their ways to the room, hand in hand. As soon as they arrived at the room, he lays his head on Seungcheol's lap, while the said man sits on the bed, and has his head leaning on the headboard. He keeps caresses Chan's hair, while waiting for the kid to start talking. 

"I hate to go to the kindergarten. They made Channie sad. Can I just stay here with you, Uncle Cheollie? You make me happy, and I love you!" He beams happily at the last part, and Seungcheol just smiles at him. 

"I know, baby. But, what did they do to you?" 

"T-they— Can I sit on your lap, I'm sad." He pouts, and Seungcheol pulls the kid onto his lap, and keeps caresses his hair especially when he saw the big fat tears on both of his eyes. 

"Channie, don't cry, please." 

"They said bad thing about daddy! And I hate it! They said that everyone hates Daddy because daddy is a single parent, and he doesn't have anyone by his side!" He stopped talking and wipes the tears that are rolling down on his cheeks, using the sleeve of his shirt. 

Seungcheol, who is looking at the crying boy also feels sad about it. Chan has every rights to be angry and sad about it. He has every rights to hate them. Being a single parent is not a humiliating thing, the person should be proud of themself, because they survived on raising a kid alone. 

"Everyone stopped talking to me because of that. No one wants to become my friend. I'm alone, Uncle Cheollie. There's no one love me better than Daddy and Uncle Cheollie." He muffles as he buried his face on Seungcheol's chest. 

"Why you didn't tell the teachers, Channie?" 

"T-they said that i-if I told anyone, they're going to make Daddy sad, and I don't want daddy to be sad!" Said Chan, and Seungcheol tries his best to suppress his laughter. There's nothing a bunch of kids can do to a grown up man, especially someone like Jihoon. But of course, Chan is also a kid. 

"But, you know that Daddy will also be sad if you keep a secret from him, right?" Seungcheol asks, as he keeps to caress Chan's hair to calm him down.

As soon as he said it, Chan immediately lifts his head from Seungcheol's chest and look at him with wide eyes, as if he just realizes about it. "Is Daddy sad?" 

"Hm, I don't know. He's your daddy, I think you know it better, right?" He asks, and put a finger on his chin, acting like he's thinking about something. 

"Uncle Hannie said that Daddy is sad. And it's because he has no one by his side, like Uncle Shua with Uncle Hannie. He also said that I should find him someone."

"Really?" 

"So, because I was the one who made Daddy sad, then I'm going to find my new Papa, so that Daddy will be not sad anymore!" Chan says excitedly, and Seungcheol doesn't know why, but he feels sad when Chan said it. It feels like he is the one who should be Chan's new Papa, not any men out there. 

"Uncle?" He blinks his eyes twice, when suddenly Chan's face is right in front of his face. 

"Yes, sunshine. What's wrong?" 

"Do you want to be my new Papa?" Seungcheol can only looks at him in disbelief when he asked it. 

"Why did you asked it?" 

"I really really like you, Uncle. You always made my happy, you cooked Channie's favourite foods, you played football with Channie, you even hugged Channie when I was sleeping, just like how Daddy did! Look, I even drew you in my family photo!" 

He doesn't know how that drawing suddenly inside of Chan's small hands, and when the kid got down from the bed to take it. He looks at the drawing carefully, and what Chan said is all true. 

There's three person in that drawing. One, who he recognized as Chan (because of his favourite Dinasour shirt) is in the middle. Beside him, there's two men standing beside them and holding his smaller hands. Jihoon is a little bit smaller than him, and Chan even drew dimples on their cheeks. 

"It's really cute, Channie. I- I love it." 

"So, do you want to be my Papa?" Chan asks, as he bounces up and down excitedly. 

"I- I don't know, Channie." 

"But you like him, right?" He asks again. 

Like? Did Seungcheol likes Lee Jihoon? So, that's why he hated it when Chan said about new Papa, because he likes him. "Yeah, I do." 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon tried to ask Seungcheol on a date.

Chan is now laying down on his stomach on the bed, while Seungcheol, the one who supposed to look after him, is now sleeping peacefully by his side. After Chan said everything that troubled him to Seungcheol, he fell asleep on the said man's arm, and long after that, Seungcheol followed. When he woke up, Seungcheol was still sleeping. 

He was bored, and he wanted to play, but he can't. Seungcheol is sleeping, and he didn't dare to wake him up just because he wanted to play with him. So, he ended up returned back to the bed with a drawing book on his hand, and crayon on the other hand. Before they slept, he still remembered how Seungcheol revealed that he likes Jihoon, and Chan can't help but beamed loudly when he heard it. 

And now, he is in the mission to help his Uncle Cheollie to get closer to his daddy so that they can fall in love, and married, and he can get a little brother or sister! He giggles silently as he writes down Jihoon's and Seungcheol's name on the paper (and ended up misspelled Seungcheol's name). He doesn't forget to put a big red heart in the middle of their names. 

"Daddy, Uncle Cheollie, Channie, and—" He stops mumbling, as he thinks about the next name that he should write. He wants to have a little sibling, and it doesn't matter if it was a girl or a boy. It would be good to have a little sister, but he can't play soccer with her! 

So, he ends up drawing a small figure beside him to show that it is his little sibling that he will get in the future. After that, he opens another blank page, and takes his black crayon. In this page, he will write all the things that he will do to bring both of his favourite persons together. Even though he doesn't know how to spell the majority of the words, but it doesn't hurt him to try, right? 

At the same time, Jihoon came home with two plastic bags that filled with groceries by his side. In the afternoon, Seungcheol called him and told him that he is running out of groceries, and that's why he bought it as soon as he left the work. When he entered the house, there's no one at the kitchen or any place that he can think of. 

He put the groceries on the table, and makes his way to Chan's room. He saw Seungcheol's shoes, and it means that the man is still inside the house, and didn't leave yet. So, he is either inside Chan's room with the kid, or inside his room. But of course, Seungcheol will never enter his room (He's the one who said it, not Jihoon).

He slowly makes his way towards the door, and presses his ear closer to the door, and he can hear small giggles owned by Chan. He smiles as he turn the knob of the white door (that full with dinosaur and otter stickers) slowly to not disturb the persons inside the room. 

When he entered the room, he can see clearly that Chan is drawing something on his drawing book, while giggling to himself. What surprised him is the sleeping man beside Chan. Seungcheol is sleeping peacefully, and Jihoon never see him sleeping and it makes him feels guilty. 

"Channie, baby, what are you doing?" He asks, trying to get closer to the said boy, but only to be stopped by the Chan's gasp, and action when he saw Jihoon. 

The said boy immediately sits up, and closing his drawing book before hides it behind his back. "Daddy! You surprised me!" He half shouting as he doesn't want to wake Seungcheol up. 

Chan walks to him, and hugs him. "I miss you, daddy." 

He wants to ask him about the thing he drew on his book, but as soon as he hugged him, he can't help but hug him back and just smiles at the smaller. "Yeah, I miss you too, my angel." 

Suddenly, Jihoon's eyes fall on the sleeping man on the bed. Chan's bed is not that big, so Seungcheol had to crouch his body a little bit, or his leg will be hanging down there. There's big eye bags under both of his eyes, and Jihoon just realizes now. He must be tired. 

"Come here, angel." He says, and pulls Chan away from the room, and goes to the living room. He wants to let Seungcheol sleeps for a little bit, so they can't make noises there. When they arrived at the living room, Chan immediately climbs into his father's lap, and snuggles into his chest. 

"My angel, did you miss me that much?" He asks, his smile is still there. 

"Of course. You left before I woke up, and I didn't even get to kiss your cheeks." 

"I'm sorry, angel. I promise you, I'll make it up for you." He says, and just enjoys the hug from his son.

"Did you eat already?" He asks, suddenly remembered about the empty fridge at the kitchen. 

"Not yet, Daddy. Uncle Cheollie and I suddenly fell asleep this afternoon, so we didn't eat dinner yet."

"Really?" He says, as he caresses the boy's head. "Should we cook something for dinner? You and me, like the old time?" 

"Really?! Yes, yes! Let's cooking! I want to cook a spaghetti. Can we cook it, Daddy?" Chan says as he jumps away from Jihoon's lap, and bounce up and down happily in front of Jihoon. 

"We can, only if you promise me to be quiet. I want to surprise Uncle Cheollie. Can you do that, angel?" 

"Yes, sir!" He says, and giggling happily. 

This is normal for them. Cooking together, breakfast, lunch and even dinner (only if Chan isn't sleeping). But, recently, they can't do it because of Jihoon's busy schedule. Both of them continue to cook together, with Jihoon cooking the food, and Chan setting the plates on the table. 

"Channie?! Channie baby, where are—" Seungcheol who was sleeping earlier is now looking at both of them with wide eyes, and his hair all over different places. 

"Hoonie?"

"Hi, hyung." Jihoon says, waving his hand sheepishly at Seungcheol. Meanwhile Chan is now running towards the eldest with his hands open widely. 

"Uncle!" He hugs the older's legs with his small hands. "Did you sleep peacefully earlier?" 

"Yes, Channie. Thank you." He says, returns the hug back, and ruffles Chan's hair. After that, he makes his way to Jihoon who already returned to cook the foods. 

"I didn't know that you're already home." 

"Well, you're sleeping, hyung." He says, smiles at Seungcheol, before returns his gaze back to the spaghetti. 

"Why didn't you woke me up?" 

"You look tired. You should sleep longer. Look at your eyes, there's still bags under it." He touches Seungcheol's eyes with his free hand, and it does something to Seungcheol's heart. 

"Are you okay, hyung?" Jihoon asks worriedly. 

Seungcheol smiles at him, and holds the hand on his eyes with his own hand, and interlock it together. "I'm okay, Jihoon. You don't have to worry about it." 

"Well, if you have problems, you don't have to be shy, and you can just come to meet me, okay?" 

"Okay, Hoonie." He says, and squeezes their hands. 

Chan, who is watching the scene in front of his eyes, just smiles to himself when he saw the smile on both of their faces. "Daddy, Uncle, Channie's still here." He says, pretend to be sulking, and folds his hands on his chest. 

"I'm sorry, Channie. Come here, let's watch some movies while your daddy is cooking. Is that okay with you, Jihoon? Or do you want me to help you?" Seungcheol asks, as he lifts the kid and put him on his arms. 

"It's okay, hyung. I wanted to cook for you, so you can relax with Chan." 

He says, before moves his gaze back at the soup in front of him, while Seungcheol already held Chan's hand and brought him to watch the movie that the kid was so eager to watch. Jihoon is excited, but at the same time, scared. This is going to be the first time for Seungcheol to try Jihoon's food, as Jihoon rarely cooked something when Seungcheol was there. He doesn't believe his foods too much, but Jeonghan always insisted that his food is delicious, so he had to believe it. 

After he done cooking all the foods and put all of it on the table, he went out from the kitchen and made his way to the living room. The other two is now watching Chan's favourite cartoon which is Zootopia.

"Hey, food's ready. Let's eat." He says, while folds his hands on his chest when both of them look at him. 

"Daddy, Channie's sleepy." The kid whines cutely while makes his way to Jihoon, before buries his head on his shoulder. 

"You want to sleep, angel?" He asks, as he crouch to meet his eyes. 

"Eung. Can I?" 

"Of course you can, my cutie angel. Let's go, let me put you to sleep. Seungcheol, can you wait for awhile? You can start eating if you want." He says, as he lifts the kid up into his arms, and Chan immediately leans his head on his shoulder. 

"No, it's okay. I'll wait for you. Good night, Channie. See you tomorrow." 

"Want to kiss Uncle!" Chan shouts to catch Seungcheol's attention, while makes a grabby hand at Seungcheol. Jihoon's surprised, well Seungcheol is too now. He looks at Jihoon, as he doesn't know what to do, and the younger just nods his head. So, Seungcheol comes closer to them, and Chan kisses his nose and cheek. 

"I love you, Uncle Cheollie. See you tommorow." He says sleepily before leans his head again at Jihoon's shoulder. "I wish you will be my new daddy." He mumbles slowly, but Jihoon can catch it. His cheeks dust in pink before he excuses himself to put Chan in his bed. 

They leave Seungcheol alone at the dining room, and goes to Chan's room. He put the sleeping kid on his bed, and also the big dinosaur plushie inside his arm, before he put the blanket all over him. He kisses his forehead, and switches off the light. After that, he goes to the dining room, when he remembered that Seungcheol is waiting for him.

"I'm sorry, hyung. Let's eat." He says, as he sits in front of Seungcheol. The older just smiles, and waits for Jihoon, before put one spoon of soup inside his mouth. 

"How are you, Jihoon? Chan said you seemed busy lately. Is everything okay?" Seungcheol asks, as he put the spoon back at the place.

Jihoon stops eating abruptly, and looks at Seungcheol instead. "I'm okay, hyung. Nothing to be worried about." He says, avoiding the eye contact. 

Honestly, he is not okay. There's too much works at the company, and he didn't even have enough time to play with Chan. It became worst, when he saw how Chan literally hugged him when he saw him, just because he missed his daddy so much. After his previous song became hit with everyone, his CEO asked him to make another song. 

"Ji, you know you can say anything to me, right?" He looks worried, and it already makes Jihoon feels worst. He can't just troubled Seungcheol with his problems. He saw his eye bags before, he must be more tired than Jihoon. 

"Stop asking about me. How are you, hyung? You seems tired, and you were sleeping before." 

"I'm sorry for sleeping, I promise to never do it again. Sorry." 

"What? No! I don't care if you want to sleep, or sleeping with Chan or me, who cares? I just— I said something wrong, right?" He says when he saw Seungcheol's wide eyes.

Seungcheol's laughing, and it makes Jihoon feels confused, but happy. "No, Jihoonie. You didn't said something wrong, don't worry okay? And, I'm not tired or anything, it just, Chan was sleeping, and I don't want to leave him alone." 

"Thank you, hyung. For everything."

"It's okay. Uhm— Jihoon?" Asks Seungcheol slowly, while playing with the hem of his shirt. He doesn't help but feels nervous to tell Jihoon about what Chan said to him earlier. 

He knows that he supposed to say it to Jihoon, as it was his job after all, but he didn't want Jihoon to feel sad or devastated because of the news. He knows how much Jihoon loves Chan and would do anything just to make him happy (even if he has to kill the bullies). 

"Seungcheol-hyung?" Seungcheol was brought back to the reality when Jihoon holds his hand, and squeezes it. He must said something, and Seungcheol didn't pay attention to it. 

"What did you want to say, hyung?" 

"You know, Chan told me the reason why he didn't want to go to school earlier. That's why we were sleeping together, because you know how clingy he is, right?" 

Jihoon was surprised. He didn't even remember about it anymore, not until Seungcheol said it. "Yeah, I know." 

"So, are you ready? We can wait until tomorrow, if you tired or something, I don't care. I can't wait for you." He says softly, looking at the younger.

"No, it's okay. I want to, please." 

"Okay, if you insisted. Uhm, how should I start it? He said, that someone bullied him? No, no— someone saying bad things about you, and he didn't like it. Well, they made him became outcast, which isn't good for a bubbly and lovely boy like him, you know." 

Seungcheol stops talking to look at Jihoon's reaction, but the younger just remained silent, looking at his untouched spaghetti in front of him. "Hoonie?" 

"I— Did he hated me?" He sounds small, when he asked it, and Seungcheol really wanted to hug him and squeeze him. 

"What? No! Of course not, he loves you so much and he can't let anyone said bad thing about you, because you are a wonderful person. The most wonderful person I ever met, okay?" 

"Did he say anything else?" 

"No."  _ Yes, he asked me to be his new Papa.  _

"Are you okay, Jihoon?" He asks again, when the younger didn't look at him yet. 

"I'm okay, it just, I hate myself so much. I, I didn't do much, I didn't help him with anything, I'm such a bad daddy, and he must hate me so much. I can't even take care of him, and just stayed at the studio, let him being alone in this big house." He sniffles, and Seungcheol knows that he must do something. 

So, he stands up from his seat, and goes to stand beside Jihoon. He hugs him, and pats his back, while Jihoon's starting to cry, as he wrapped his arms around Seungcheol's neck. 

"Oh my, Jihoon. How can you say something like that? You're not a bad father, okay? Chan can understand it, he knows that you are working for him, and he never whine about it, okay? Please,  _ baby,  _ stop crying." He says, patting his back. 

"Come, let me look at your face." Seungcheol put both of his palm on his cheeks and lifts his head up to meet his eyes. Jihoon's eyes are puffed, and he is pouting right now, as he looks at Seungcheol. He wipes the tears on Jihoon's cheeks. 

"Now, this is the Jihoon that I knew. Let's go, big baby, let me put you to sleep, then I'll go home." He says, sneaking his hand to hold Jihoon's hand, and pull him to his own room. 

"I'm not a baby." 

"Yeah, you right. Sometimes I wonder how a cutie like you, had his own baby, which is cuter." He says, chuckling as Jihoon is now pouting. He doesn't know how to feel when someone called his son is cuter than him. 

"Hyung, it's late already. You should just sleep here, in my room. I can go sleep at Chan's or my studio." He says, when he saw the times at his wristwatch. 

"It's okay, Ji. My house is not that far, and I have a housemate that will be worried if I don't go home tonight." Seungcheol smiles at Jihoon, as the younger sits on his bed. 

"You should sleep right now, Jihoon. Good bye, see you tommorow, handsome." Seungcheol says, winking at the confused boy. 

"Hyung, are you flirting with me?"

"I did." Seungcheol laughs loudly, when he saw the blushing boy in front of him. "I should go now, good bye. Have a nice sleep, and dream of me, okay?" 

He gives the last peck to Jihoon's hair, before he went home.

* * *

"He must like you, then." 

Jihoon whines, as soon as he heard it. He called Jeonghan yesterday so that he can whine about Seungcheol and his  _ flirting  _ to him, since he didn't have anyone else. 

"No, hyung. You don't understand, there's no way that he likes me, okay? He just— he, he just acting nice because I was crying yesterday, okay?" He tries to tell to himself, not to Jeonghan. 

"He called you handsome, right?  _ Baby?!  _ That's the proof, Jihoon." 

"Well, you used to call me baby too, right?" 

Jeonghan throws his hands up when he heard it. "Jihoon, we have the different reasons, okay? I called you baby, 'cause you're my baby, before I got Sollie. Seungcheol called you that because he likes you!" 

"I don't believe you." 

"Whatever you say, Jihoon. You like Seungcheol, right?" 

"I- I don't know, hyung." He says honestly. Seungcheol is nice, and he loves to be with him. He loves to go home only to find the older with his kid. 

"If you like him, tell him! Ask him on a date! That's the least you can do, Ji." Jeonghan says, looking straight at Jihoon's eyes. 

"B-but, I can't. I don't know if he likes me back, or not. Hell, I don't even know if he's single! A-and, Chan." 

"Don't worry too much, Ji. I'm pretty sure that Chan will like Cheol. He's his favourite uncle now! And, no. Seungcheol doesn't have any boyfriend, I'm sure with that." He says, runs his hand through his hair. 

"How are you so sure with that?" 

"I'm his friend,Ji. Of course I know that!" 

"Fine, I- I'll try to ask him to go on a date with me today." 

He is alone at his house right now. Seungcheol just brought Chan to go eat some ice cream, because that's what he promised him last night. He also invited hm, but Jihoon refused to go, because he's still thinking about that damn thing.

"You have to do it today, Jihoon, get some ass, okay?" Jeonghan's laughing, while Jihoon already hid his face with his palms. 

* * *

Jihoon can't sit properly because he can't stop thinking about what he just said to Jeonghan earlier. Screw you, past Jihoon. Seungcheol is sitting in front of him, watching the cartoon while eating the popcorn. He looks at the kid on his lap, who is sitting peacefully while watching the same cartoon again and again. 

"I don't know how you can watch the same cartoon with Chan, hyung. Even I started to hate this cartoon so much." 

"Hey! I love Zootopia!" Seungcheol answers. "And, the bunny reminds me to you, Hoonie." 

"Daddy is Officer Hopps? Then, Uncle can be Nick the fox!" Chan says excitedly. Jihoon can't help but feels pink dust started to form on his cheeks. He knows too well about the story of the cartoon, and it's not a love story. 

"Then, who are you going to be, Channie?" Seungcheol asks, smiling ear to ear to Chan. 

"Hm, I don't know." Chan answers, pouting. 

"Well, maybe you can be Flash. You know, the sloth?" Seungcheol says, chuckles when he saw Chan's wide eyes. 

Then, they laugh together, and Seungcheol says something but Jihoon doesn't hear it because he already made his way to the kitchen, to get some water. He feels happy to see Seungcheol and Chan laughing together, but he can't stop feel nervous. He need to do it now, today! He has to ask Seungcheol to go on a date with him now.

"Jihoon? What's wrong?" He jumps a little bit on his seat, when he heard Seungcheol's voice. He twists his head, and sees Seungcheol, who is walking towards him. 

"Nothing. Why are you here? And, where's Chan?" He asks, when Seungcheol is already sitting in front of him. 

"He went to toilet. Is something wrong? You look nervous." 

"It's nothing, it just— I have something to ask you." 

"Well, go on." He says, insisted that Jihoon can just ask him anything. 

"D-do you have a boyfriend, hyung? I mean, boyfriend or girlfriend, I don't know. Someone you loved, and yours maybe." 

"What? Boyfriend?" He looks surprised when Jihoon asked it. "Why did you asked it?" 

"Uhm, no reason. I just, I was talking with Jeonghan-hyung about something, well, maybe about you. Then he asked me to ask you on a date, but I refused to do so, I mean— I love to go on a date with you, hyung. It just, I don't know if you have a partner already or not. I mean—" 

"Hoonie, darling, stop talking for a while. No, I don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend, and yes, I would like to go on a date with you, if you asked me properly. So, what if you ask me again?" Seungcheol asks, smiling at Jihoon. 

"C-cheol-hyung, would you like to go on a date with me?" He says, still fiddling with his finger. 

Seungcheol saw it, and placed his hand on top of Jihoon's. "Yes, of course, Hoonie." 

  
  
  



End file.
